From the Egg
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: It was the darkest of missions and of times, but though it seemed that all lost, Skipper knew there was still hope.  Slash.  Featuring Original Female Character.


Title: "From the Egg"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: PG  
>Summary: It was the darkest of missions and of times, but though it seemed that all lost, Skipper knew there was still hope.<br>Warnings: Slash, Established Relationship, Original Character  
>Word Count: 988<br>Date Written: 28 January and 24 February, 2012  
>Challenge: For a challenge at the Aphrodite's Blessings Yuku forum<br>Disclaimer: Rico, Kowalski, Private, Skipper, all other recognizable characters mentioned within, and the Penguins of Madagascar are ﾩ & TM Dreamworks and any other respective owners, none of which are the author, and are used without permission. The story's heroine and everything else is ﾩ & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

It was the darkest night of their lives and the ugliest mission. The lemurs were tied up and being dropped slowly down into a large, bubbling cooking pot. When the dethroned King Julien had first started simpering, crying, and howling in his terrified misery, Skipper had condemned him for being a coward and shouted at him to shut up, but now, as chills swept down even his valiant spine, Skipper yearned to joined him.

Kowalski's latest robot had taken him down, and now he was trapped with Rico in a wooden box so tightly closed that, if Rico had had any vomit left to puke up, its explosion would have killed them both. Skipper could feel his beloved Private shaking next to him as their enemies crowded in on them from all angles.

Private grabbed Skipper's flipper as Dr. Blowhole's sinister laughter echoed in the dark zoo around them. "S-Skipper?" he squawked urgently.

Skipper squeezed his flipper and then forced himself to let him go. "It's okay, Private," he assured him, sounding far braver than he actually felt. "We're going to beat 'em! We have right on our side!"

"Skipper, Skipper, when you are going to give up?"

"NEVER!" Skipper shouted defiantly, punching his curled flipper into the air. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, BLOWHOLE!"

"Then I'll have you dead!" the evil Scientist roared with laughter. "Yet let it not be said that I am unreasonable, Skipper. If you surrender now, I'll allow your Private to live under my command!" Blowhole threw back his head and laughed even harder; all the other villains sniggered along with him.

"NEVER!" Private and Skipper hollered together.

"I'LL NEVER FOLLOW YOU, BLOWHOLE!" Private continued. "SKIPPER'S MY COMMANDER, AND IF HE DIES, I DIE TOO!" Skipper looked at his secret love in surprise. "BESIDES," Private continued, "YOU'RE MEAN AND EVIL AND - " His beak was still open to say more when a large egg suddenly spun into the room. It spun so swiftly across the floor that the villains were unable to get out of its way in time. It hit them and slung them clean across the zoo.

"Skipper?" Private asked quizzically out of the corner of his beak. He grabbed his love's flipper again and squeezed it tightly.

"Don't ask me, Private," Skipper told him. "Kowalski," he called, "is this one of your options?" Skipper couldn't hear his muffled reply, however, and before he could move to him, the sight unveiling before his eyes became so startling that it held him transfixed, his dark eyes large and wide.

The egg opened, and a female penguin jumped out of the door that could be seen now protruding from the top of the shell. Steel gleamed inside that door and further down into the egg itself, and a small smile started to curve Skipper's beak as he recognized the penguin coming to the rescue of he and his men. That was no egg, after all; it was a rather sharp, and armored, vehicle. His daughter had found them here at Hoboken, and Skipper's feathered, white chest puffed out in pride.

His daughter flipped through the air and came down hard on top of Blowhole's flippered back. She squawked in a pure frenzy as she ripped into Blowhole with both her beak and talons. As she screamed at him, part of her words were pure, incoherent gibberish that she had picked up from her uncle, Rico, and the rest told Blowhole how stupid he was for daring to attack her fathers.

Skipper reassuringly patted Private's flipper and back. "I told you, soldier: we weren't beaten." The fathers beamed at their adopted daughter as she mercilessly beat Blowhole into submission. "Saving that egg, Private, and convincing me to have us raise her as our own is the best thing you've ever done." He beamed proudly.

"Yes, Skipper," Private agreed, smiling from ear to ear. "Yes, it was." He turned around and hugged him. Skipper and Private released Rico and Kowalski, then moved on to free the lemurs just before they could be boiled alive.

Rico peeled their daughter off of Blowhole's crumpled remains and held her back as the others chained him to leave him for the authorities. The penguins thanked their daughter for saving them, assuring her that she was doing the right thing by leaving Blowhole for the Animal Control and not finishing him off herself. Their happy reunion was cut abruptly short as an enraged Skipper turned on Julien, who was shaking his booty before his daughter. The lemurs and penguins argued until Private softly asked, with a sweet smile that Skipper had always found endearing, "Can't we all just get along?"

"Forget getting along," the group's heroine spat. "Let me go ahead and take Blowhole! You know he'll come back otherwise!"

Rico immediately set back to talking her out of doing so while Kowalski murmured to Skipper that it might be best to cut their losses, ignore King Julien's antics, and leave the scene before their daughter slipped away from them, as she had been apt to do in the past, and put a final end to the villain. Skipper agreed but remained reluctant until Private pulled him close and kissed him. He blushed then, which set Julien to howling with laughter. Julien ducked Skipper's swinging flipper, and Maurice was knocked out instead.

"Skipper," Kowalski warned out of the corner of his beak, "she's starting to inch away."

"Come on now, Skipper," Private spoke, taking his lover's flipper in his again. "We must set an example."

Skipper sighed. "Oh, all right," he admitted at last and let himself be lured back into the eggmobile. The penguins left the lemurs to find their own way back to the Central Park zoo, and as the family headed home together as they were destined, Private curled into his love's flippers and kissed away Skipper's remaining disdain until they were all happy as they deserved.

**The End**


End file.
